


Little Things

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Cooking, Crushes, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "I'm sorry, this is pretty random but do you think I could borrow an egg?""An egg?"





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
I hope you enjoy ♥  
Feel free to leave kudos or comments, I love reading what you think ♥  
Have a good day or night and bye ♥
> 
> (Inspired by a Tumblr post)  
(Title: One Direction; Little Things)

A loud knock on the door makes the blonde jolt awake and almost fall to the floor. He looks around in confusion, seeing that he's in his living room instead of his bedroom. Another, a little softer, knock is delivered to his door and he gets up with a quiet groan, walking over to open it and check who is disturbing his beauty sleep.

San opens the door with a frown, rubbing his left eye with his other hand. The person on the other side smiles awkwardly at him and the frown quickly washes off his face. This is his new neighbor. He saw him a few times before but he hasn't talked to him yet.

"Hi, did I... wake you up?"

San smiles.

"Y-Yeah, kind of."

The other looks panicked and San quickly shakes his head, still smiling.

"B-But that's okay, what can I help you with?"

The other guy now laughs, running a hand through his hair, sighing.

"I'm sorry, this is pretty random but do you think I could borrow an egg?"

San stares for a second before snorting, making the other guy drop his head. This couldn't be real.

"An egg?"

The redhead nods and San shakes his head, opening the door wider to let him in. The shorter quickly slips in, following San into his kitchen. The younger opens his fridge, taking out a carton of eggs and handing the other one of them.

"What do you need it for? If you don't mind me asking."

San giggles. The shorter looks up again, smiling and shaking his head.

"Of course I don't, I'm making pancakes but I ran out of eggs, I'm missing literally just one."

The redhead rolls his eyes and San laughs, taking the eggs and putting them back into his fridge.

"I like pancakes."

San whispers to himself, making a mental note to make them some day in the future. He has wanted those for months now and yet he never pushed himself enough to make them.

He looks at the other guy when he starts talking again. The older quickly introduces himself as Kim Hongjoong, reaching his hand out to shake San's. The younger has to admit, his personality is even cuter than he is. San, obviously, does the same, bowing his head at the older. They walk back to San's front door, the younger reaching for the door knob to open it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

San says, being the good neighbor he is but not bothering to look up at the older, despite knowing how disrespectful he must look.

"Do you think you could, um, help with them? My flatmate is out of town and I'm not very skilled at those things, it's totally fine if you can't or don't want to though."

San looks shocked for a second, not really understanding Hongjoong's sentence. Hongjoong blankly stares at him back, holding the small egg in his hands while carefully walking outside. San nods after a while, still looking dumbfounded. The older hums happily, leaning against the nearest wall and waiting for the younger to go and get a shirt to put on. He rushes to his bedroom, taking the first shirt he sees and slipping it on. After he is done dressing, he grabs his keys and phone, walking out to go with Hongjoong.

He stands by the older while locking his door, trying his best to make his suddenly shaking hands stop. He doesn't even know why he agreed to helping Hongjoong. He doesn't know him well. For all he knows, Hongjoong could be serial killer that just looked cute and wanted San as his next victim.

Knowing that, the blonde follows the other up one flight of stairs to his apartment.

Hongjoong quickly unlocks the door, letting San in first before going in himself. He leads the younger into the kitchen, exposing him to the mess he made a few minutes before he left. He apologizes about it as soon as they step foot into the room, making San giggle a little.

"So, what do you need help with?"

San asks, walking over to the counter and making a little bit of space for him to work on. Hongjoong laughs awkwardly, causing the younger to turn around with a cocked eyebrow.

"Everything...?"

Hongjoong mumbles and San has to hold himself back from cooing. He nods with a smile, gesturing for Hongjoong to get closer so he can walk him through the steps of not burning the building down. And Hongjoong is a good helping hand, aside from being a little clumsy, he can do a lot of good.

San blushes every time Hongjoong bumps into him, almost spilling all the flour he is holding on him and trying his best to clean up the part he did spill, as he puts it on the kitchen counter again. The third time it happens he takes Hongjoong's wrists, gently pulling him away when he could be considered clean. Hongjoong apologies again and San feels like he can't say anything else except _sorry _and smile.

Hongjoong's clumsiness brings heat to his face once again when he almost knocks over a whole gallon of milk. San reaches for it from reflex and so does Hongjoong, catching it from falling. The older looks over when his hand covers San's, slowly pulling away with another apology. San brushes it off, trying his best to cover his blushing face.

They are done sooner than expected but neither of them is complaining when they're sat on Hongjoong's dining table, enjoying the soft pancakes. San didn't want to stay if he's completely honest. Hongjoong is making his face show all shades of red and he himself is slowly becoming awkward. However the older insisted on him sitting down and eating as many as he pleases since he was the one making them for the most part and as a thank you for the egg.

San then agreed and sat down with him, freezing when Hongjoong mentioned him saying that he likes pancakes before.

He looks around Hongjoong's apartment with his mouth stuffed full, admiring how clean and neat everything is. Hongjoong's apartment is the complete opposite of his own. He looks back at Hongjoong, his heart clenching upon seeing that he somehow got whipped cream on his cheek.

Without a second thought or another word, he reaches over, wiping the sweet cream off his face with his thumb. He mumbles something under his breath, taking a tissue and wiping his hands, stopping when he realizes what he just did. He looks into the older's eyes, seeing how much they have widened because of his actions.

"I'm sorry Hongjoong-ssi, I didn't-"

"Please," Hongjoong interrupts, making San shut his mouth on instant. "Call me hyung, San." He says, completely ignoring what San did.

San can only nod as he finds it difficult to form words that would make sense when put together. They get back to finishing their breakfast, silently humming when they feel like that specific bite was better than the last one. The younger sometimes glances up at the redhead, switching between him and his phone that's on the table next to him. He would love to see Hongjoong again. Hang out with the older and just talk and do stuff together.

The blonde clears his throat, swallowing whatever is left in his mouth.

"I think I should, um, give you my number."

_'Good job Choi San, what the hell did you just_ _say'__. _The older looks up, a little confused but he nods nonetheless, taking his phone from the other side of the table and handing it to San, thinking he can trust him now since he's been in his apartment for so long without doing anything that would make Hongjoong think of him in a bad way.

"So you can help me again?"

Hongjoong jokes, holding a piece of food on his fork and waving it around. San blushes a little, smiling and nodding a little. He'd honestly love to do this again sometime, any time that he can spend with Hongjoong is good for him. He hands the older back his phone, slowly getting up from his chair to leave.

"Can I have yours?"

Hongjoong asks with his hand reached out, getting ready to get up from his chair as well. The younger quickly nods, fishing out his phone and giving it to Hongjoong with a faint "here." Hongjoong puts his contact in, following San to his front door while giving him back his phone. They stand in the hallway, looking at each other with smiles painted on their faces, staying quiet.

San feels like he had known Hongjoong for ages even though they literally talked for the first time just about an hour or two ago.

"S-See you next time? O-Or you can just call me, so we can hang out or something."

San trails off by end of his sentence, scratching the back of his neck a little roughly and hissing. Hongjoong nods, laughing at the way San cutely stuttered. The blonde seems more and more flustered by the second, _it's cute_, Hongjoong thinks. He found San interesting the first time he saw him but now that he actually knows something about him, the younger is way more attractive to him and comfortable to be around.

San nods to himself, turning around and heading out of the door with his whole face feeling like it's been lit on fire. He yelps when a pair of arms is wrapped around him from the back, pulling him backwards a little.

The hug doesn't last more than a few seconds but San feels like it's everlasting. He frowns a little when Hongjoong lets go, missing the warmth. Hongjoong chuckles, looking up at San as he turns back around, slightly shocked. Hongjoong then looks at him up and down, sighing with a small smile.

"Bye Sannie, I'll make sure to call you."

San stays on the spot for a moment before he slowly nods, his face heating up once more. This is most probably the best day of his life.

"Bye, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
